Ascension
Ascension es la segunda canción del álbum de Gorillaz, Humanz, y cuenta con la colaboración de Vince Staples. En su vídeo oficial se muestra una calle, pasando hacia la derecha mostrando residencias y lugares del barrio, mientras que en el coro, se ven estrellas fugaces cayendo hacia la tierra con el cielo morado, al final de la canción se muestra la casa del video oficial de Saturnz Barz. Durante la letra, muestra que las cosas que están ocurriendo...no se preocuparán, mencionando a los policías racistas o infidelidad. 2-D canta que cuando llegaron los problemas de la guerra de Irak (Su causa es las torres gemelas de New York) causan problemas que ya las personas, no convivirían si el mundo se destruye poco a poco. Letra You are now tuned into the tomb of Jehova Play my tunes loud enough to shake the room, what's the hold up? Heard the world is ending soon I assumed that they told ya They tryna dinosaur us So now it's time to go up The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The roof is on fire She wet like Barbra Streisand Police everywhere It's like a nigga killed a white man I just wanna find a baby mama 'fore the night end So don't be coming 'round Vince On that batter ram shit On that 911 shit Need a misses brown as Missy I can have some fun with Them slave bones make Grace Jones Don't stop, bitch, stay focused They hated on us since days of Moses Let my people go crazy Them stars falling, don't chase 'em The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) Attack on Iraq It's on a line Typing it fast Then it's slipping my mind Oh, when I'm drunk I'm spirited back I fall in a fire then I save myself Then I get advantage 'Cause the feeling's so raw In these times of sedition Well, nothing is dull And I'm moving into stillness And recalling it all And I’m a lover, just a lover, just a lover, just a lover, just a The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) All these liberated women sitting in my lap I'm finna catch a body like I got a gun and badge I'm finna turn Obama to my patna 'fore he dash Pull up to his pad, wipe my ass with the flag I'm just playing, baby, this the land of the free Where you can get a Glock and a gram for the cheap Where you can live your dreams long as you don't look like me Be a puppet on a string, hanging from a fucking tree (aghh) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby Drop that ass 'fore it crash (higher) The sky's falling, baby, falling baby, falling (higher) Categoría:Gorillaz Categoría:Humanz Categoría:Fase 4